Serena's a What?!
by Sailor C
Summary: I uploaded the wrong thing last time so I'm trying this again. Can't say too much about this without giving it away except that Serena's got a secret that is just about to come out.


Serena's a What?!  
Chapter 1  
PG (nothing really in this one to make it PG except some mild fight scenes)  
  
  
  
Hi there everybody!   
  
This is my first fanfic but ever since I started reading Sailor Moon fanfics a last summer, I have had these story ideas running through my head which is weird because I usually detest writing. Anyway I decided to start writing this and see if anyone thought it was any good. If you like it I will finish this fanfic and hopefully write many more. This story does have the usual Sailor Moon characters in it (which by the way I regretfully do not own) but there is a twist. I'll shut up for now but I hope you all enjoy this and don't forget to e-mail me otherwise I won't know what anyone thinks and I won't know whether to continue with this fanfic or not.   
  
Enjoy!!!!!!!   
  
dandycb@yahoo.com  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
(takes place immediately after a battle with a particularly bad monster)  
  
"Serena what do you have to say for yourself?! Do you even realize that because of you we could have all been killed? You weren't paying any attention to what was going on and you almost missed your chance to use the scepter. You were too busy standing there wailing because you were scared of the stupid monster to do your job." Raye screamed.   
  
"I'm sorry Raye but I was scared," cried Serena. She sees Raye look at all the other Scouts and her beloved Darien and they all nod at Raye and walk away from them.   
  
"I'm sorry Serena but we have all come to a decision. We've thought about it for months now and this battle was the final straw. We all want you to step down from position as our so-called leader and stop being Sailor Moon. We want you to give us your broach and everything else that belongs to Sailor Moon. We will give them back to you if we ever feel that you are worthy but with the way you act now, I don't know if that time will ever come." While she was telling Serena what she, the other scouts and even Darien had decided, she had not looked at Serena's face. She didn't want to see Serena's inevitable bawling and pleading. After a few seconds of unexpected silence, Raye looked up at Serena's face and gasped. The others had heard her gasp and came to see what was the matter but when they looked at Serena they knew. She was simply standing there with a solitary tear running down her cheek. She wasn't wailing or throwing herself at their feet to make them change their minds. Why wasn't she acting more like her normal meatball head self they wondered.   
  
"Because I'm not a meatball head," Serena replies to their silent question. This shocks everyone all over again because the only reason that she would have said was if she could read their thoughts but that was impossible wasn't it. "No it isn't impossible at all," she mutters and takes off her broach. She also takes out her disguise pen and everything else that came with her Sailor Moon identity. She even takes off the locket that Prince Endymion had given her in the Moon Kingdom.   
  
"No Serena. Keep the locket. I still love you but we think that it was a mistake for you to ever have become Sailor Moon. You can't handle it." Darien says quietly. He starts to say more but he stops when he hears Serena's bitter laughter.  
  
"Don't lie to me Darien," she says. "If you or any of the others loved or even cared about me then you would not be doing this." They all start to interrupt her but she silences them all with her next words. "I knew that this day was coming but I had hoped the vision was wrong. Of course the visions are never wrong, though, are they? Go on take it all Raye. I don't need any of it anyway. I'm sick of this charade. I'm sick of pretending to need any you to help me do anything. I could have beaten every evil we have ever faced on my own."  
  
"Yah right!" Raye exclaims. "Serena, you wouldn't even be alive today if it weren't for the rest of us watching your back all of the time. You are scared of every monster we have ever seen and now you are telling us that you think you could have beaten them all on your own. What would you have done except maybe fall on them?"  
  
"I don't think I could have beaten them, I know it Raye. I have fought more monsters on my own than any of you have fought put together. The only ones that any of you ever see are the ones that are the easiest to beat and even then I am the one who finishes them off. The Serena you know does not exist. I just wanted to live a normal life or as normal as someone like me could have but you have taken that away from me just as it was taken away from me all those years ago. Only then the fault didn't lie with any of you. I would have told you all eventually had you been proven worthy. Not even the powerful guardian of the time gate knows the truth about me. Do you Pluto? I have always protected you in battles whether you realized it or not. I wish I could say that none of you will have my protection anymore but it just isn't in my nature to let those weaker than me get hurt. I..." said Serena but she was interrupted by a man's voice that seemed to come from everywhere.   
  
"What do you mean you will still protect them? How could you even think about that after what they have done to you?"   
  
"I know. I think that she should just kill them all and be done with it," said another man's voice.  
  
"I hate when you do that brothers. Show yourselves if you want to talk to me or just go away." Serena said this to the air above her but all of a sudden two men appeared and floated down to land on the ground in front of her. "Thank you for being so kind to show yourselves. You know it has been too long since I have seen any of you. As for what you said about killing them dear brother, you know that is not in my nature and no I do not want you to do it for me."  
  
"Serena, who are they," asked Darien.   
  
"Why do you keep calling them you brothers," asked Lita.   
  
"Sammy is your only brother isn't he Serena," asked Mina.  
  
"How did you two appear like that," asked Amy.  
  
"Thanks for not letting them kill us Meatball Head but what do you mean that she should just kill us and be done with it," shrieked Raye.  
  
"Aren't you Mars," Pluto asked the man who wanted to kill them all, shocking the Scouts and Darien into silence with her words. "And aren't you Neptune," she asked the other man.  
  
"Yes, Pluto they are. And don't worry Mars does not want to deal with me if he hurts anyone while I am around. And don't think that you can come back and do it after I am gone either." Serena told them even though that last bit was directed at her brother.   
  
"Why did you answer them? They are not worthy of knowing. They are not even worthy of kissing your feet. And you know father is going to erupt when he finds out that you told them who we are." Neptune said this while glaring at Darien and the Scouts who had by this time shrank into the background.  
  
"Oh, I'm not too worried about father. I'm sure he'll..." said Serena but she was interrupted by another man appearing out of thin air. Upon seeing him both Neptune and Mars dropped into a low bow and Serena curtsied before running up to him and throwing her arms about his neck. "Oh father I am so glad to see you. How is mother? Is she coming to visit me too? Where is everyone else?" Serena was practically jumping up and down as she said this.  
  
"Serena you know I did not come for a visit. Now quit trying to get me to forget why I came. Neptune is right in that you shouldn't have answered their questions and I agree with Mars that they should be killed for hurting you like they just did. I only agreed to let you put on this charade because I couldn't stand to see you upset but now that they do not want you here you will come back and live with your family where you belong."   
  
"Yes father, I will come back home and live with you and the rest of the family but please don't let Mars hurt them. I care about them even though they hurt me. Please father," Serena begged her father and everyone could see that he was going to give in to her.  
  
"Fine. You know I never could tell you no except for every time you asked me to make Mars live outside so you wouldn't have to put up with him."   
  
"What do mean she wanted to make me live outside," shrieked Mars at a grinning Serena.  
  
"I only said it to make her smile. Now come along Neptune and Mars lets go on home. I am sure that your sister would like the chance to say any final good-byes to these people." Serena's father said before disappearing.  
  
"If you aren't back soon sister, we will come back and if I come back here you will not be able to keep me from harming them especially the one called Darien." Mars spat out before disappearing with Neptune at his side.   
  
Serena turned back to where Darien and the Scouts were standing and almost laughed when she saw their faces. "Goodbye everyone. I am going home where I belong. Don't bother calling the house because the people you know as my parents and my brother will have never heard of me. I will allow only you all, Luna, and Artemis to remember me. Speaking of Luna, please tell her that I will truly miss her. You will not see me again unless I have to take care of any monsters that you are unable to handle. I will still protect this Earth even though I will no longer live here. Goodbye," and with that Serena disappeared just as the other three men had, leaving everyone to stare wide-eyed at the place she had been standing only seconds before.   
  
"You know guys," said Raye breaking the silence. "I think we just messed up big time."  
  
"The readings I took on them were off the chart. Even the readings I took on Serena were different than ever before," Amy said reporting her findings to everyone. "Can you explain any of this to us Pluto?"  
  
"Just a minute, I need to check something out," Pluto said before going back to the time gate. She reappeared moments later looking stunned.  
  
" What is it Pluto? Tell us what is going on here" everyone screamed at once. None of them like the fact that even she couldn't see what was going on. Normally she knew the truth but it looked as though this time she had been just as much in the dark as the rest of them.  
  
"There must have been a block on me seeing the truth about her but that block is gone now," said a shocked Pluto. "Well those two men who showed up first were Mars, the god of war, and Neptune, the god of the oceans. The third man that showed up was Zeus, king of all the gods and Serena, well Serena is really a goddess. She is the protector of the moon and of the earth. I looked back in time and saw that a long time ago she asked her father if she could try and have a normal life. She hadn't been needed to defeat any evil in a long while and she wanted to live as a normal person. Her father agreed to this saying that she would be born to the Queen of the Moon Kingdom and that all of her powers would be intact. She was given the normal powers that any heir of the Moon Kingdom would have been born with. She was given the powers that we have seen her fight with. She was told that she could use her goddess powers if need be but to only use them as a last resort because as soon as she used them she would cease to be mortal and would go back to the life that she had as a goddess. Everyone that she would have come to know would forget about her and she would not be able to go back. When Beryl attacked, she tried to help defend the Moon Kingdom without using her powers because she loved her life and she did not want to give it up. When she realized that the Scouts were dead, she knew that she would have to give up her life because she would use her powers to give them back their lives. She was telling Endymion goodbye one last time when Beryl came out of nowhere and attacked them. Both the princess and the prince were killed. Queen Serenity used the power of the crystal to send everyone to the future and the soul of Serena's mortal form was sent also. She has protected the earth since that time as the Goddess she is but when she realized that the souls of everyone she cared about were being reincarnated she asked her father to let her continue the life that she had once had. He agreed because she had been so unhappy since the destruction of the Moon Kingdom. He made some changes this time around though so that she would be able to use her goddess powers as long as no one knew who she really was. If she told anyone then she would have to go back to being the Goddess and she would never get another chance to live on earth. She planned on talking her father into letting her tell all of us eventually but she had to wait until she had enough proof of our worthiness. She was given a vision, of this day many years ago but she hoped that we would love her enough to not do what we have done today. Since she revealed herself she will no longer be anything but a protector to the people of the earth. Her earth family will not know that she ever existed." After Pluto was done saying this, no one said anything. They were all too ashamed of what they had done. They started crying and eventually ran off to their homes to grieve in peace. They had thought that they were protecting Serena by not letting her fight. They had been afraid that she would get hurt or even killed.  
  
(two months later)  
  
Two months had passed since they had all found out the truth about their princess and none of them were the same. Darien was inconsolable and rarely was seen anywhere but his school or at his apartment. Amy never did anything but study anymore. Lita was back to her old ways. She was constantly getting into fights. Raye's attitude had completely changed. She was no longer outspoken or feisty. She was quite and rarely smiled or argued with anyone. She agreed with anything anyone said. Mina was no longer bubbly and happy. She almost never smiled and when she did it was fake. Luna lived with Amy now but she was not herself either. She almost never talked and she felt that she had betrayed her princess, as did everyone else. Sailor Pluto had not been seen by any of the others since Serena left and Sailors Neptune and Uranus would talk to none of the other scouts. Almost the only times any of them saw each other was if there was a fight. There had been only a few attacks but they had been much harder than ever before. Several times it looked as though they would lose but in the end they won, barely. At each attack everyone hoped to see Serena so that they could apologize but she never showed up. They were beginning to wonder if she would only step in after one or all of them had died.   
  
It was just after school let out one day and Amy, Mina, and Lita were walking out of the school gates that their communicators beeped. It was Raye. She told the others that there was a monster attack at the park and that she needed everyone's help because this one looked particularly nasty. The three girls ran to an alley to transform.  
  
"Mercury star power!"  
  
"Venus star power!"  
  
"Jupiter star power!"  
  
The three girls raced to the park and when they got there, they saw that Sailors Neptune and Uranus were there also. It looked like Raye had just been blasted back by the monster and Raye had been right it looked ferocious. They jumped into the battle just as Tuxedo Mask and Sailor Pluto showed up.  
  
"Supreme...Thunder...Crash!"  
  
"Venus...Crescent...Beam!"  
  
"Mercury...Bubbles...Blast!"  
  
"Neptune...Deep...Submerge!"  
  
"Uranus...World...Shaking!"  
  
"Mars...Celestial...Fire...Surround!"  
  
"Pluto...Deadly...Scream!"  
  
During all of this the monster just stood there absorbing all of the attacks and laughed. He caught all of the roses that Tuxedo Mask had thrown at him and threw them on the ground. "Alright now lets see what I can do you little nuisances. My name is Oblivion and that is exactly where I am going to send you all." The monster was getting ready to attack them all and they knew that this time they wouldn't win when all of a sudden there came the voice that they had wanted so dearly to hear.   
  
"Oblivion, let them go," said Serena as she appeared out of no where. She didn't look mad or scared, she looked annoyed. "What are you doing here? I beat you the last time and you barely escaped with your life. Now tell me why you are here and who sent you here before I get angry and you know better than to make me angry Oblivion. You learned that the hard way when you attacked the earth the last time."  
  
The entire time Serena was talking the monster just stared at her and looked like he would rather be any place in the universe except for where he was now. "I ...I can't t...tell you that. P...please don't hurt me. I'm just following orders and if I say who my master is I will be killed. I was told that you no longer protected the earth or I would never have returned here. You've got to believe me. No one would be stupid enough to want to fight you more than once." Oblivion pleaded with Serena and finally fell and his knees at her feet weeping uncontrollably.  
  
"Fine. You can live if you tell me who your master is and where I need to go to kill him or her. I will protect you from whoever it is and I won't kill you myself as long as you do not return to this planet ever. If you decide not to tell me whom you are working for, then plan on having a long and painful death. Now get up onto your feet and tell me whether you want to live or die." Everyone was shocked at Serena's speech as the Serena they knew hated killing and here she was threatening Oblivion with a slow and painful death.   
  
"Do you promise that you will protect me if I tell you who I work for? You won't just decide to kill me or give me to one of your relatives, namely Mars to do it for you.?" pleaded Oblivion who was still on his knees.  
  
"I said I wouldn't harm you in any way and that I will protect you from harm. Now I will only repeat myself one more time. Get off your knees and tell me who you work for!" screamed Serena.   
  
There was silence for a few minutes while Oblivion thought over his options. Tuxedo Mask and the Scouts were standing in complete silence and it seemed as if they were all holding their breaths waiting to see what would happen next.  
  
Finally, Oblivion came to his decision and got to his feet. "I will tell you who sent me and what their plan his. I was sent to Earth by. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .   
  
  
**********************To Be Continued**********************  
  
  
Well that's the end of the first part. What did you think? Please let me know whether it is worth continuing or not. Also any ideas are appreciated. I'm still trying to think who the bad guy or girl for that matter should be. Anyway please let me know what you think at dandycb@yahoo.com or review. I just want some feedback. ^_^  
  
  
  



End file.
